


Faux-semblants

by Alaiya



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, Male Homosexuality, Misunderstandings, Past Relationship(s)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:12:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1220713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanon et Milo pourraient couler des jours heureux ensemble. Oui, ils pourraient, si Milo ne ressemblait pas autant à une ombre, dans le passé de Kanon...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faux-semblants

**Author's Note:**

> Réponse à la requête : Seveya – Milo x Julian – ressemblance troublante – tout rating  
> Note : ça fait des années que ce prompt me fait de l’œil, il faut croire qu’il était mûr XD Ce n’est certainement pas ça que Seveya avait en tête, mais je compte un peu sur les années pour qu’elle ait oublié depuis à quoi elle pensait :p

La porte claqua si violemment que Saga en sursauta, et sa tasse pleine à ras bord de café brûlant avec. Grommelant force injures et autres imprécations, il essayait tant bien que mal de limiter les dégâts au niveau des poignets de sa chemise immaculée et fraîchement repassée quand son frère fit irruption dans le salon, hirsute, à peine vêtu d’un jogging informe et d’un tee-shirt à la propreté toute relative. Avec au fond des yeux cette espèce de lueur vitreuse mal définie, typique de ses nuits passées aux côtés de Milo. Milo qui, en l’occurrence, venait de manifester son évidente contrariété en manquant de dégonder la porte des appartements privés des jumeaux.

 

Jaugeant son cadet de haut en bas, puis de bas en haut, Saga eut un soupir et s’appuyant du coude sur la table – non sans vérifier au préalable du coin de l’œil que ledit coude ne tremperait pas dans le café renversé – il demanda :

 

« Qu’est-ce que tu as fait, _encore_? »

 

Kanon lui lança un regard torve, puis passa une main dans sa tignasse emmêlée pour se frotter le crâne avant de répondre d’une voix morose :

 

« Je l’ai de nouveau appelé Julian. »

 

* * *

 

Le Scorpion était un être patient, mais dans les limites du raisonnable. _Ses_ limites. Et un quart d’heure d’attente commençait sévèrement à éprouver ces dernières, quand bien même il s’évertuait à tuer le temps en faisant les cent pas selon un cercle d’une rare perfection dans le petit espace constituant l’antichambre des bureaux d’Athéna.

 

Lorsqu’il avait demandé audience, Shion s’était enquis de la raison invoquée sans rien récolter d’autre qu’un regard noir. Le Pope avait un peu insisté ; Milo avait beaucoup refusé. Aussi, en l’absence d’une justification que le vieil Atlante aurait tout été disposé à considérer comme valable quelle qu’elle pût être – il en avait vu d’autres – il s’était borné à préciser au jeune Grec qu’il allait devoir attendre, la déesse étant confrontée pour l’heure à plusieurs sujets requérant toute son attention.

 

 _Il ne vaut pas mieux que les autres, celui-là_ , remâcha une fois de plus le chevalier d’or agacé à l’issue de son énième ronde. _Une vraie commère !_ En d’autres temps, il s’en serait amusé ; après tout, lui-même n’était pas le dernier à se repaître des rumeurs et autres potins qui animaient le quotidien parfois un peu trop terne du Sanctuaire. Surtout s’ils concernaient ses camarades. Mais s’agissant de sa petite personne… Il secoua la tête, la danse de ses boucles azur ponctuant vigoureusement son indignation anticipatrice : hors de question que qui que ce soit fût au courant ! Il deviendrait la risée de tous, et pour un bon moment qui plus est : en cet automne triste et grisâtre, il était peu probable qu’un événement quelconque vienne détourner l’attention générale de ce dont, décidément, il peinait à se remettre. D’autant que ce n’était pas la première fois.

 

A cette idée, la colère revint s’enfler dans sa poitrine et ce fut lèvres pincées et regard étréci qu’il pénétra dans les appartements de sa déesse, sur l’injonction tant attendue de sa voix claire.

 

* * *

« Je veux rencontrer Poséidon.

— Poséidon ? »

 

Dressant un sourcil, Athéna s’adossa contre le haut dossier de son fauteuil tandis que le Scorpion, debout de l’autre côté de son bureau, se raidissait encore un peu plus si tant est que cela fut possible.

 

« Milo, comme tu le sais, mon oncle est scellé en son domaine sous-marin, rappela-t-elle sur un ton apaisant. Rien ni personne n’est plus en mesure de l’approcher, sauf si j’en décide autrement. Pourquoi souhaites-tu t’entretenir avec lui ? »

 

Il fallait s’y attendre. Or, autant il pouvait tenir tête à Shion sans risquer autre chose que de vagues remontrances dont l’inefficacité n’était plus à prouver, autant résister au regard pénétrant de sa déesse, à la douceur de son cosmos et à la puissance de son autorité naturelle était autrement plus ardu.

Néanmoins, l’idée qu’elle puisse juger du ridicule de sa démarche – parce qu’il était ridicule, il en avait une conscience cuisante ; la révolte et l’humiliation qui couvaient par en dessous l’empêchaient de se raccrocher à la froide logique dont il n’aurait jamais dû se détourner – voire se moquer de lui, persistait à le dissuader de tout dévoiler. Aussi se contenta-t-il de serrer les poings et de planter ses yeux dans les siens afin de la convaincre de sa sincérité en dépit du peu qu’il acceptait de lui confier :

 

« Il paraît que je lui ressemble. Beaucoup.

— Oh. Je vois. » Fit Athéna en hochant la tête et le Scorpion de rétorquer précipitamment en se persuadant que, non, il n’avait pas aperçu cette lueur vaguement amusée dans les yeux clairs de sa déesse :

« Non, vous ne…

— Mais il ne s’agit pas de Poséidon dont tu parles, mais de son hôte, Julian Solo. »

 

Elle aussi, alors ? La colère à laquelle il se raccrochait depuis le matin menaçait de céder sous un assaut inattendu de désespoir quand elle rajouta, de son ton le plus sérieux :

 

« Moi, je ne trouve pas.

— Mais… »

 

Il secoua la tête, en proie au doute. Kanon l’avait appelé Julian. Deux fois. Et il préférait, en cet instant, ne pas s’appesantir plus que nécessaire sur les _circonstances_ bien particulières de ces deux occasions. Il avait une parfaite confiance en sa déesse, bien sûr ; mais une intrusion mentale malencontreuse était si vite arrivée… Il reprit alors, rassemblant tant bien que mal ses idées aussi douloureuses qu’éparpillées :

 

« Je souhaiterais m’en assurer par moi-même, votre Grâce.

— Julian, en tant qu’hôte d’un dieu de l’Olympe, est sous la garde du général Sorrento. Et si j’ai condamné mon oncle à l’inaction pour quelques siècles, j’ai dû en échange garantir l’intégrité et la protection de son corps d’emprunt, ainsi que de ses descendants. Comprends, Milo, que je ne puis par conséquent laisser un de mes chevaliers d’or l’approcher. Cela pourrait être considéré comme une provocation. »

 

La réticence d’Athéna était palpable et le Grec s’en voulut soudain d’avoir cédé à son emportement. Par sa demande, il mettait sa déesse dans une position délicate, or il savait qu’elle ne refusait rien à chacun d’entre eux depuis leur résurrection, tant elle se sentait coupable du sort funeste auquel ses choix les avaient tous voués. En se comportant de la sorte, il la mettait au pied d’un mur dont elle aurait volontiers souhaité se détourner.

 

« Votre Grâce – il avait fini par s’incliner, ravalant dans le même temps ses espoirs et sa rancœur au point qu’une boule inconfortable se forma au fond de sa gorge – je n’avais pas mesuré toutes les implications de ma requête. Je vous prie de…

— Est-ce donc si important pour toi ? »

 

Il se redressa, juste assez pour aviser l’air songeur sous lequel Athéna le tenait, et il répondit d’une voix plus grave qu’à l’accoutumée :

 

« Ça l’est, votre Grâce. Mais je vous le répète, je comprendrais que vous refusiez d’accéder à ma demande.

— Retourne dans ton temple, chevalier du Scorpion. Et donne-moi le temps d’y réfléchir. »

 

* * *

 

Il n’avait pas l’habitude. Glissant un index entre son cou et son col amidonné, il tira discrètement sur celui-ci afin d’en soulager l’étreinte quelques instants. A moins que ce ne fut le nœud papillon qui était trop serré ? Il avait pourtant scrupuleusement suivi toutes les consignes fournies avec le smoking noir trouvé deux jours plus tôt dans ses appartements privés, bien à plat en travers de son lit. En sus des explications techniques, une enveloppe scellée du sceau de la chouette était posée tout à côté, et son cœur avait fait un bond en reconnaissance l’écriture fine et déliée d’Athéna. Un concert de musique classique allait être donné à Vienne, en Autriche, au cours duquel Sorrento de la Sirène se produirait. Sans doute plairait-il au Scorpion d’assister à une telle représentation ? A ces quelques mots sibyllins était joint un billet d’entrée autorisant l’accès direct à une loge privée. Celle estampillée du nom multimillénaire de la famille Solo.

 

La foule autour du Grec acheva de se disperser au travers des nombreux accès à la salle de concert et bientôt, il fut le dernier à demeurer dans le hall, au pied d’un escalier monumental dont les marches étaient recouvertes d’une épaisse moquette écarlate. Ce moment, il l’avait espéré et quand bien même à présent il touchait au but, il se surprenait à le redouter. Et si Kanon disait vrai ?

 

La première fois, s’il s’était effectivement emporté, le Scorpion avait su prendre sur lui pour accepter les excuses du cadet des jumeaux, excuses dont il avait perçu toute la franchise sans pouvoir la remettre en doute une seule seconde.

En dépit des apparences auxquelles tous souscrivaient sans pouvoir s’en empêcher, il ne s’était guère passé de temps entre le retour du Gémeau prodigue et leur mort à tous. Ni Milo, ni Kanon n’avaient alors eu le temps de se parler et les années étaient demeurées entre eux, avec leur lot d’incompréhension, d’éloignement, d’oubli peut-être.

Alors, ce jour où dans le feu de la jouissance l’ancien Dragon des Mers avait laissé échapper le nom de celui auquel il avait voué une part significative de son existence, en lieu et place de celui à l’intérieur de qui il se perdait déjà depuis des semaines entières, Milo avait compris. Ou du moins il l’avait cru.

De la vie d’ _avant_ de Kanon, il ne savait encore que peu de choses, trop peu, pour porter un jugement. Qu’il avait entretenu avec Poséidon des relations dépassant le cadre de celles unissant un serviteur à son dieu, le cadet des jumeaux ne le lui avait pas caché, sans cependant s’étendre sur le sujet plus que nécessaire. Et les choses auraient pu en rester là si Milo n’avait pas déjà su que sa ressemblance avec l’hôte du dieu était troublante, ainsi que les chevaliers de bronze le lui avaient signifié à leur retour du Sanctuaire sous-marin, et plus particulièrement Seiya qui s’en était ouvertement ébahi devant lui au point de lui demander si par le plus grand des hasards, il n’aurait pas des liens familiaux avec les Solo. Sur l’instant, le Scorpion en avait été intrigué avant de passer à autre chose. Jusqu’à ce fameux jour.

 

Cela n’aurait pas dû se reproduire. Jamais. Kanon avait promis. Juré. Et puis, de nouveau, ce prénom lui avait échappé alors que les lèvres de Milo s’arrondissaient amoureusement autour de son sexe pour lui prodiguer cette caresse face à laquelle le Gémeau rendait toutes les armes. Le Scorpion ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de jouir. Se redressant brutalement, il avait essuyé ses lèvres du revers de la main, enfilé ses vêtements puis quitté le troisième temple. A moins qu’il ne s’en soit enfui. Ni explication, ni excuse. Il n’avait rien voulu entendre depuis. Kanon avait eu beau prier, supplier, tempêter, Milo n’avait pas cédé. Et bon sang, que ça avait été difficile !

 

Il releva les yeux vers le sommet de l’escalier, illuminé par les lustres somptueux dont les pampilles donnaient l’impression de ruisseler de lumière. L’éclat vif et permanent qu’était devenue son existence depuis que Kanon y était entré s’était, pour sa part, affadi. Il avait le choix pourtant, de ne pas accorder plus que nécessaire d’importance à ce qui ne devrait pas en avoir. L’ancien Dragon des Mers était à lui, tout à lui ainsi qu’ils se plaisaient tous les deux à se le promettre dans l’intimité de leurs nuits. Qu’importait un prénom face à de tels serments ? Mais le Scorpion ne pouvait s’y résoudre. Il était l’homme de Kanon, et il voulait être le seul, avec son identité, son être, et tout ce qui constituait son unicité. Et en cet instant très précis, il s’apprêtait à s’en convaincre, une bonne fois pour toutes.

 

Le silence entre les murs de l’opéra était devenu de ceux qui précèdent les révélations. Alors, Milo commença à gravir les escaliers.

 

* * *

 

Le Scorpion demeurait sur le seuil de la loge, figé. A quelques pas de lui se tenait une haute silhouette revêtue d’un élégant smoking immaculé, debout devant le balcon tout en arrondis et en arabesques surplombant les rangées de fauteuils bondées en contrebas. En travers de son dos large et visiblement puissant sous la veste ajustée déferlaient de longues mèches d’un bleu si clair qu’en dépit de la pénombre ambiante, il donnait l’impression d’irradier. Et avant même que l’homme se retourne, Milo sut que ce qu’il était sur le point de découvrir n’allait pas lui plaire.

 

« Maintenant que vous êtes là, pourquoi n’entrez-vous donc pas ? »

 

La voix était à la hauteur de tout ce que Julian Solo dégageait. Basse et profonde, elle demeurait cependant suffisamment maîtrisée pour ne pas résonner dans la salle tout entière ce dont, Milo en était certain tout à coup, elle aurait été parfaitement capable. Et tandis que le chevalier d’or s’approchait à pas prudents, l’héritier des Solo acheva de pivoter sur lui-même, offrant à la vue du Scorpion un visage atrocement familier.

 

« Allons bon. Voilà qui est intéressant. » Et Julian de sourire, glaçant la sueur qui perlait le long de l’échine du jeune Grec.

 

Il _savait_. Solo savait _qui_ se trouvait dans sa loge en cette seconde. Qui et ce _qu’était_ Milo. Les paroles d’Athéna revinrent en mémoire au Scorpion avant de s’assourdir aussi sec devant l’évidence : quelque chose de Poséidon demeurait en son hôte, un quelque chose d’assez prégnant pour que dans le regard azur attaché sur lui, le Scorpion entrevoit la puissance incoercible de tous les océans terrestres réunis en un pouvoir unique et formidable.

 

L’impression fut fugace toutefois, et très vite les yeux clairs reprirent toute leur mobilité, l’amusement y allumant une lueur malicieuse :

 

« On m’avait informé que je devrais partager ma loge ce soir, mais je ne m’attendais pas à me retrouver devant un double de moi-même. Votre nom ? »

 

Toujours sous l’effet du saisissement dont en l’occurrence le Scorpion ne savait pas s’il le devait au choc tant redouté ou à la manifestation ostensible de la présence de Poséidon, il demeura silencieux assez longtemps pour que l’air de Julian devienne interrogateur. Mais au moment où Solo s’apprêtait à réitérer sa question, le chevalier d’or reprit suffisamment ses esprits pour répondre :

 

« Milo. Je m’appelle Milo.

— Milo tout court ? – Le Scorpion hocha la tête, sans réussir à se détourner de ce reflet si parfait – Bien. Comme vous voudrez. Seriez-vous grec, par le plus grand des hasards ?

— En effet. »

 

Et le gardien du huitième temple de répondre dans sa langue natale ce qui lui valut un sourire éclatant de la part de son vis-à-vis, sourire qui réussit à le surprendre alors que dans le même temps, toute l’absurdité de la situation lui éclatait en pleine figure. Solo savait qui il était, et en tout état de cause cet échange de mondanités était totalement inutile. A quoi bon s’attarder ? Il avait la réponse qu’il était venu chercher. Si Kanon était tombé dans ses bras aussi facilement après leur résurrection, c’était pour une bonne raison. Treize années, ça ne s’efface pas comme ça.

Désabusé, Milo jaugea de nouveau son interlocuteur : sur ces treize ans, combien de temps le Dragon des Mers avait-il passé dans _son_ lit ? Dans _ses_ bras ? S’il n’avait pas aimé Julian, Milo le savait, Kanon ne lui en aurait même pas parlé. Et lui, qu’était-il à côté de cet homme si élégant, si charismatique et si puissant ? Rien, ou pas grand-chose. Il n’était qu’un gosse quand le cadet des jumeaux avait disparu, et aujourd’hui à peine le pâle reflet mal dégrossi de celui qui lui avait conféré ses pouvoirs et permis de s’élever.

 

« Je ne vais pas vous importuner plus longtemps, monsieur Solo, finit par ânonner le Scorpion non sans difficulté. Profitez bien du…

— Un peu de champagne ? »

 

Comme par magie, une flûte remplie d’un liquide doré et pétillant se matérialisa sous le nez de Milo et alors qu’il s’en saisissait dans un réflexe, il se rendit compte que Solo tenait sa jumelle et y portait déjà ses lèvres.

 

« Ah, ces Français… Ils n’ont guère de manières, mais savent nous offrir le meilleur du luxe et du goût. N’êtes-vous pas d’accord ? »

Le Scorpion achevait à peine de marmonner un oui évasif quand Julian lui désigna le siège placé près du sien, tapissé de velours bordeaux :

« Allons, prenez place, le concert ne va pas tarder à commencer. Savez-vous que mon meilleur ami y joue un rôle de soliste ? »

 

Sorrento. Milo l’avait oublié et l’espace d’un instant se demanda si, au contraire, le Général n’allait pas surgir d’une seconde à l’autre pour lui signifier en des termes sans nul doute très fermes, à quel point sa présence en ces lieux était malvenue. Néanmoins, aucune manifestation de cosmos, agressif ou non, ne vint altérer l’ambiance feutrée de la loge. Et lorsque d’une main négligente, l’héritier des Solo détacha le lourd rideau de brocart qui en retombant, masqua une partie de la vaste salle, le Scorpion se sentit inexplicablement tranquillisé. Non qu’il n’était pas en capacité de tenir tête à un Général de Poséidon ; cependant, Athéna lui avait fait assez confiance pour lui permettre d’approcher l’hôte de Poséidon et il s’agissait de ne pas la décevoir.

 

« Il s’agit de la cinquième représentation à laquelle j’assiste – la voix pénétrante de Julian extirpa Milo de ses réflexions – et je ne vous cache pas que je commence à connaître cette pièce par cœur.

— Dans ce cas, pourquoi y assistez-vous ?

— Croyez-vous que j’ai le choix ? »

 

Ce n’était qu’une note, infime, et le chevalier d’or crut l’avoir imaginée quand se tournant de nouveau vers son hôte, il remarqua le plissement amer qui tordait ses lèvres. Oui, le dieu était toujours là, quelque part, mais en dépit de cette bravade, le sceau et l’autorité d’Athéna demeuraient implacables.

 

« Mais vous n’êtes pas là pour m’entendre me plaindre, n’est-ce pas ? »

 

Le ton badin avait disparu pour laisser place à une sorte de grondement un peu feutré, parfaitement en accord avec le lieu, et diablement réel. Exit les mondanités : Julian, l’air sérieux, fixait sans ciller son vis-à-vis lequel ravala sa salive. Cette sensation de s’observer lui-même avait décidément quelque chose de dérangeant et de manière tout à fait incongrue, il s’interrogea sur la perception des jumeaux qui vivaient avec leur double en permanence sous les yeux. Comment pouvait-on exister par soi-même lorsqu’un être parfaitement identique évoluait dans le même espace et dans le même temps ?

 

Etait-ce le dépouillement soudain des apparences dans le ton de l’héritier des Solo ou la musique qui, en s’élevant, isolait les deux hommes du reste du monde, à moins que le champagne ne fit son effet plus rapidement que prévu, toujours fut-il que Milo se surprit à répondre sans détour :

 

« Je voulais savoir à quel point je vous ressemblais.

— Pourquoi ?

— Je crois que vous le savez. »

 

Les yeux de Julian s’étrécirent mais au lieu de répondre tout de suite, il se leva pour passer derrière le siège occupé par le Scorpion. Ce dernier sursauta lorsque la main longue et nerveuse de l’autre homme passa par-dessus son épaule pour se poser bien à plat sur son torse.

Elle y resta un instant immobile ; tant bien que mal le chevalier d’or tâcha de contrôler sa respiration qui menaçait soudain de lui échapper. Puis la main glissa sur le coton blanc de la chemise tendu sur les pectoraux jusqu’au mamelon qu’un pouce et un index parfaitement sûrs d’eux pincèrent entre délicatesse et autorité. Les doigts crispés sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil, transpercé par une douleur délicieuse, Milo se mordit l’intérieur de la joue pour retenir un gémissement lequel se mua en un grognement étouffé comme Julian assurait un peu plus son geste inattendu.

 

« Allons, vous devriez vous détendre, vous ne croyez pas ? »

 

Erigée, la pointe brune roula doucement sous le tissu et les doigts agiles de l’autre Grec et sans même en avoir conscience, le Scorpion ferma les yeux pour mieux se concentrer sur la sensation électrisante le long de ses membres laquelle atteignit enfin sa nuque, son crâne, puis ses pensées. Ces dernières se délitèrent quand prestement, Julian déboutonna la chemise juste assez pour offrir le passage à sa main qui cette fois entra directement en contact avec la peau sèche et chaude du chevalier d’or.

 

« Pour ça, en tout cas, tu me ressembles. »

 

Milo ne porta aucune attention à la bascule du vouvoiement au tutoiement tant la voix de Solo était rauque tout contre son oreille. Délaissant le sein agacé, Julian, penché au dessus du Scorpion, laissa filer ses doigts jusqu’à son entrejambe.

 

« Même cause, même effet. Déjà dur et… affamé ? »

 

Quand Solo saisit à pleine poignée les boucles cobalt du jeune Grec pour lui renverser la tête en arrière, celui-ci, docile, se laissa faire. Du pouce, l’autre caressa ses lèvres, qui s’entrouvrirent.

 

« Tu es bien sûr de vouloir encore savoir jusqu’à quel point on se ressemble ? »

 

Il était venu pour ça, bien sûr. Et quand bien même une petite voix vaguement paniquée était en train de protester dans les tréfonds de son esprit en s’indignant de l’insolente facilité avec laquelle l’hôte de Poséidon venait d’aliéner le Scorpion à son propre corps pour laisser ce dernier quémander les réponses tant convoitées en lieu et place de son propriétaire, il n’était plus en mesure de l’écouter. Ni même de l’entendre. Julian savait exactement ce qu’il faisait, et pour cause : n’était-il pas son double après tout ?

 

Lorsque le sexe durci et gonflé de l’héritier des Solo s’imposa devant sa bouche, il l’ouvrit. D’une main, il en saisit la base pour la masser avec dextérité tandis que de sa langue, il se mit à flatter la chair brûlante qui poussait dans sa direction, avant de s’attarder sur gland gorgé de sang, qu’il saisit entre ses lèvres pour le sucer. Il avait fermé les yeux et dans ses pensées, l’image de Kanon s’imposait, chassant celle de Julian. C’était à son amant qu’il prodiguait cette fellation, c’était lui qu’il voulait mener jusqu’au rive de la jouissance et c’était de lui, encore, dont il voulait la semence au fond de la gorge. Les mains autour de son visage étaient les siennes. Et ce serait sa voix qui lui dirait ces mots si particuliers, ceux qui lui étaient destinés, à lui Milo, et à personne d’autre.

 

« C’est un bon professeur, n’est-ce pas ? »

 

Les yeux du Scorpion papillonnèrent comme il retombait dans la réalité et que la saveur âcre du sperme lui donnait soudain la nausée. Relevant les yeux, il vit Julian se rajuster et se rasseoir dans son siège, comme rien ne venait de se passer. Penchant la tête, il observa le chevalier d’or, l’air pensif :

 

« Il t’a enseigné les mêmes choses qu’à moi et tes réactions sont les mêmes que les miennes à l’époque.

— Et c’est vous qu’il cherche à travers moi. »

 

Cette fois, Milo n’avait pas cherché à masquer son amertume. Allons donc, Solo venait à l’instant de lui confirmer ce qu’il avait deviné depuis trop longtemps déjà ! Jusqu’au sexe, Kanon l’avait modelé pour qu’il devienne l’exacte réplique de ce substitut de dieu dont il avait partagé l’existence pendant tant d’années. Et dire qu’il ne s’était rendu compte de rien… Avec un profond soupir, le Scorpion se redressa mais au moment où il s’apprêtait à se lever et à prendre congé, la voix de Julian l’arrêta net :

 

« Néanmoins, pour ce qui me concerne, je ne l’ai jamais sucé avec autant d’amour.

— Pardon ? »

Ahuri, Milo dévisageait son vis-à-vis lequel poursuivit d’une voix sereine :

« A vrai dire, je ne l’aimais même pas. Alors, oui, c’est vrai, nous nous ressemblons comme deux gouttes d’eau, mais nous ne sommes définitivement… pas pareils. Et, vois-tu, j’en suis heureux.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce qu’en dépit de tout ce qu’il m’a fait, Kanon a mérité d’être entre de bonnes mains. »

 

* * *

 

« Hé, mais… Qu’est-ce qui te prend ? »

 

Le cadet de jumeaux avait brusquement relevé la tête et dardait un regard mi-furieux, mi-stupéfait sur le Scorpion présentement allongé à plat devant lui et qui venait tout simplement stopper net sa caresse buccale, laissant son amant désemparé.

 

« Changement de programme ! » Claironna Milo en plaquant Kanon contre le matelas avant de venir le surplomber, ses deux bras tendus de part et d’autre des larges épaules du Gémeau.

 

« Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues, mais…. Grinça ce dernier avant d’être coupé par un baiser sauvage qui lui valut une morsure sur la lèvre inférieure.

— Ça suffit.

— De quoi tu parles ? »

 

Les boucles bleues du Scorpion retombaient entre eux et leur extrémité chatouillait le nez et le menton de Kanon. Cependant, avisant l’air soudain très sérieux du gardien du huitième temple, il demeura immobile, et passablement inquiet par la même occasion. Il n’avait pas l’habitude que Milo prenne des initiatives aussi… risquées. La cuisse de ce dernier s’appuyait contre son membre encore dressé et tout à fait frustré, et à vrai dire, il valait mieux que le Scorpion s’exprime de la façon la plus concise possible. Sinon, il ne répondrait plus de rien.

 

« Je ne suis pas Julian. »

_Pitié, non !_ Combien de fois allait-il devoir le rassurer, bon sang ! Mais alors qu’il s’apprêtait à prendre le visage de Milo entre ses mains pour lui répéter une fois encore qu’il s’excusait et que plus jamais il ne recommencerait, il se rendit compte qu’il ne le pouvait pas, ses bras empêchés de se mouvoir par ceux du Scorpion. Aussi se contenta-t-il de répondre de sa plus belle voix persuasive :

 

« Je sais.

— Je ne crois pas, non.

— Il me semblait qu’on avait décidé de ne plus parler de tout ça.

— Et nous n’en parlerons plus, c’est promis.

— A condition que… ?

— Est-ce que je t’aime, d’après toi ? »

 

Le _“c’est quoi cette question débile”_ mourut sur les lèvres de Kanon avant d’avoir achevé de les franchir et il laissa le regard de Milo emprisonner le sien, tandis que le cours de ses pensées faisait une embardée. Est-ce que le Scorpion l’aimait ? Et bien…

Il détailla le visage au-dessus de lui, la finesse et l’élégance de ses traits, ses lèvres pleines, son nez droit, et ses yeux, si clairs, si expressifs, posés sur lui. Comme ils l’étaient déjà lorsque Milo n’était qu’un gosse admiratif. Comme ils l’avaient été quelques mois plus tôt, au cours d’une séance d’expiation qui avait inscrit à jamais Antarès dans sa chair. Comme ils l’étaient en cet instant, attentifs et, oui, illuminés d’un espoir dont Kanon ne s’était jamais avisé auparavant. Non parce qu’il n’avait su le voir, mais plutôt parce qu’il ne l’avait pas voulu.

 

Cette vérité soudaine le heurta douloureusement. Etre aimé ? Une douce utopie, en fin de compte. Il avait cru que Saga l’aimait à l’époque ; sa naïveté l’avait conduit derrière les barreaux du cap Sounion. Il avait cru que Poséidon l’aimait ; il avait payé cher une telle ambition. Et à présent, il pourrait – devrait – croire en l’amour de Milo ?

 

_Et qu’est-ce que tu risques ?_

Tout, il risquait tout s’il se trompait une fois de plus. Il risquait de le perdre, tout simplement.

 

Pourtant, jamais il ne s’était senti aussi en sécurité auprès de quelqu’un. Même aujourd’hui, alors qu’il avait retrouvé son jumeau, demeurait encore entre eux un vague relent amer d’actes passés difficilement pardonnables. Mais avec Milo, c’était différent. Il n’y avait jamais eu de non-dits entre eux. Ils s’étaient trouvés et reconnus pour ce qu’ils étaient. Et Milo _était_ Milo et certainement pas Julian. Parce que Milo, lui…

 

« Oui. Oui, tu m’aimes.

— Tu en es sûr ?

— Certain.

— Dans ce cas, laisse-moi t’aimer. »

 

 

FIN


End file.
